


Light

by EllieWilliams



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drabble, F/F, this was really pointless im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWilliams/pseuds/EllieWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of footsteps on metal made Ellie grab her switchblade. But looking to the side, all she could see was Riley looking at her warily.</p><p>"You’re here." Riley said cautiously, walking towards where she was lying.</p><p>Ellie propped herself up using her arms. “We did agree to meet here every Saturday, didn’t we?” Ellie pointed out, shrugging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just an AU where Riley comes back much sooner then she does in Left Behind. Thank you for checking this out, I’d appreciate any feedback!

It was completely idiotic and Ellie knew it. Yet she was still lying on the roof of the building staring at the stars twinkling in the sky above her. It was where she and Riley met every Saturday, and she was wondering why she thought Riley would show up. She must have hated her now, thinking of all the things she said to her.

Ellie hadn’t seen Riley since two days before, when Riley completely blew up at her. At first, Ellie was pissed off, and lost her temper at anyone who would even talk to her. She even ended up at the Principal’s office more than twice. But even though Ellie didn’t want to admit it, she wanted Riley back, more than ever. She would say sorry even though she was certain it wasn’t her fault.

The sound of footsteps on metal made her grab her switchblade. But looking to the side, all she could see was Riley looking at her warily.

"You’re here." Riley said cautiously, walking towards where she was lying.

Ellie propped herself up using her arms. “We did agree to meet here every Saturday, didn’t we?” Ellie pointed out, shrugging.

“We did.” She opened her mouth, looking as if she were about to say something else, but closed it again.

“So, you just gonna stand there?”

“I wanted to say sorry.”

“Why did you lash out?”

Riley sighed, awkwardly touching her arm. “I was stressed out, I really didn’t mean to lose my temper. And I didn’t mean what I said about you being... you know. We cool?”

“I... guess. Now get down here, you gotta tell me about the shit you got up to when you left.” Ellie said with a soft smile.

Riley sat down by her side, putting her hands around her neck to get a pendant off her neck, and she silently handed it to Ellie. Her eyes widened as she looking at the circular pendant, flipping it around. She raised her head to see that Riley was smiling at her shocked expression. “No way, how the hell did you get in?

Riley shook her head. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you after you get your walkman out. You have it, right?” She asked. Ellie nodded, the mixtape Riley probably stole for her birthday had been the only thing keeping her going over the past few days.

Riley told her the story of how she Marlene accepted her into the Fireflies while music played at the lowest volume. Ellie didn’t mean to, but she realized she must have fallen asleep while Riley told the story. She shielded her eyes with her arm, the brilliance of the morning sun making her squint. She turned to her side to see Riley sleeping beside her. The light of dawn illuminated Riley’s face as she slept, and Ellie ended up questioning why she never realized how pretty her best friend was before, how cute she was when she slept. She blushed immediately after realizing what she had just thought.

_Oh no. Not a crush, come on..._


End file.
